The Molecular Expression and Transgenic Core will have three major functions: 1) To provide adenoviral gene transfer vectors and protein transduction reagents; 2) To assess mRNA and protein expression for all projects by RT-PCR and western blotting and 3) To procure transgenic mice and maintain transgenic mouse lines. Dr. William T. Gerthoffer will direct the core. He will work closely with Dr. Cherie Singer, Research Assistant Professor and two senior Research Associates to organize daily activities of the Core lab. The Director will consult with Project PIs during monthly progress reports and will solve problems that arise with production or quality of the gene transfer and protein transduction vectors. Dr. Cherie Singer, Research Assistant Professor will design all requested plasmid and virus constructs and will supervise Shanti Rawat, Research Associate who will serve as the chief technician for vector production. Mrs. Rawat will clone genes of interest, produce bacterial cells for protein expression and propagation of plasmids and build adenovirus vectors. She will be assisted by a second full-time technician, Mariam Ba, who will assist in propagating bacterial and viral vectors and viral packaging cells. Ms Ba will also assist project PIs in assessing transgene expression in cultured smooth muscle cells and tissues by RT-PCR and western blotting. Ms Ba will also be instrumental in the third major function of the Core which is to procure transgenic mice for use by several projects. She will coordinate purchasing and husbandry of transgenic mice with the existing Nevada Transgenic core facility at the University of Nevada, Reno directed by Dr. Burton Horowitz. Ms Ba will obtain mice from commercial or academic sources, breed the mice and coordinate with animal care staff to ensure the health of the transgenic colonies. Core equipment (hoods, incubator, water bath, centrifuges) will also be maintained by the Core staff.